


Желаю тебя

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Сыльги просыпается от ощущения рук на голени.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crave you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236386) by holcene. 



Сыльги просыпается от ощущения рук на голени. Она инстинктивно едва не кричит, но касание кажется знакомым своей мягкостью, пока движется выше по ноге. Сыльги понятия не имеет, откуда, но _знает_ , и едва не стонет, шепча:  
— Онни, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Джухён мгновенно захватывает все её чувства. Её руки тепло и решительно прочерчивают путь по бокам, и Сыльги чувствует кончики волос на своей шее. Джухён всегда была тактильной, но не до такой степени, и Сыльги не может сдержать жалкий всхлип, когда бёдра чувствуют касание колена Джухён так опасно близко.   
— Я скучала по тебе. — Джухён даже не понижает голос.  
Встревоженная Сыльги оглядывается на кровать Суён, но та пуста. Она смутно припоминает: перед тем как уснуть, младшая предупредила, что собирается засесть в комнате Йерим и менеджера. Наверняка Суён там и уснула, что к лучшему, иначе Сыльги не уверена, что бы та подумала, проснувшись и увидев нависающую над Сыльги Джухён. Сама _Сыльги_ не знает, что думать о зажавшей её девушке.   
— А ты скучала по мне? — Джухён с потемневшими глазами льнёт ближе. Сыльги чувствует, как у неё перехватывает дыхание лишь от взгляда, будто её готовы проглотить целиком.   
— Я... Видела тебя всего пару часов назад. — Сыльги неожиданно стонет, когда Джухён плотно прижимает колено к её бёдрам. Она хихикает и ласково трётся щекой о щёку Сыльги.   
— Ты такая милая.  
Сыльги ахает, когда Джухён кусает её за ухо. Ей приходит в голову, что следовало бы поинтересоваться, почему это вообще происходит, почему Джухён это делает, почему она в её комнате (как вообще вошла?), но ей так хорошо, что даже нет сил беспокоиться.   
— Сыльги, — зовёт Джухён и мокро целует щёку, будто это не её руки сейчас скользят под футболкой. — Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, — она отстраняется и прикусывает нижнюю губу, и это так в стиле Джухён — выглядеть невинно, даже если сводит при этом с ума. — Всё хорошо? Я могу тебя поцеловать?   
Сыльги не отвечает, лишь находит в себе силы прижать Джухён к себе. У неё мягкие губы, но Джухён грубо проталкивает язык между губ Сыльги, когда та ахает из-за накрывших её грудь рук.   
— Милая, — повторяет Джухён, целуя подборок, а потом и шею.  
Тело Сыльги горит, одежда душит её, и она чувствует сквозь ткань шорт, насколько влажной стала. Она дергает Джухён за рубашку в надежде, что та поймёт, и да, Джухён понимает и снимает с себя верхнюю одежду. Под низом у неё ничего нет, и Сыльги кажется, что ей стоит отвести взгляд, потому что это _Джухён_ , и должны же быть хоть какие-то границы в оценке своего собственного лидера.   
Джухён ухмыляется, а Сыльги не успевает оглянуться, как остаётся полностью обнажённой. Джухён вновь нависает над ней и скользит губами вдоль груди.   
Сыльги хочется смутиться от собственной открытости, прикрыться под взглядом Джухён, но руки той буквально повсюду — на бёдрах, груди, исследуют контуры рёбер, — и Сыльги может лишь хвататься за простыни, не позволяя себе выгибаться.  
— Ты так прекрасна, Сыльги, — шепчет Джухён, прежде чем взять сосок в рот.   
Сыльги выгибается дугой, стонет и отчаянно царапает спину Джухён. Внутренний голос твердит, что это не должно происходить. Она не должна хотеть Джухён, выделять её таким образом, но тут Джухён смещается ниже, губы выжигают путь вниз по животу, и Сыльги может думать лишь о том, как освободиться от гнёта желания.   
— Так хорошо? — спрашивает Джухён, а её пальцы порхают на внутренней стороне бёдер. Довольно нелепый вопрос, и Сыльги может ответить лишь стоном. Джухён не теряет время, прикладывается губами к клитору и вводит пальцы глубоко внутрь.  
Джухён отнюдь не церемонится, пока берёт её, но Сыльги вовсе не против, впутывает пальцы в волосы Джухён, придвигая ближе. Это одновременно и слишком, и недостаточно; Сыльги не представляет, как описать то чувство, когда Джухён внутри неё, но точно не хочет, чтобы она останавливалась.   
Джухён поднимается и прижимается к ней всем телом, переплетает пальцы свободной руки с её пальцами, и жарко шепчет на ухо:  
— Тебе хорошо, Сыльги? Тебе нравится?  
Сыльги лишь стонет с закрытыми глазами. Она вряд ли протянет ещё долго, жар разливается между её ног, пока тело сгорает, но тут Джухён замедляет темп до размашистых и глубоких движений. Сыльги хнычет слишком жалобно даже для самой себя.  
— Ты уже скоро?.. — Джухён царапает шею зубами.   
Сыльги отчаянно просит _"пожалуйста"_ , а после выдавливает из себя невнятное "да". Она смущена собственной мольбой, но ей просто _необходимо_ кончить, а Джухён совершенно точно просто дразнит её.   
Она чувствует улыбку Джухён на сгибе шеи, ускорение ритма, и выгибается навстречу бёдрами при каждом движении. Джухён прижимается своими губами к её и проглатывает каждый издаваемый Сыльги звук. Надавив большим пальцем на клитор Сыльги, она шепчет:  
— Сделай это для меня.  
Оргазм накрывает её, а тело дрожит, пока она повторяет имя Джухён. Будто прошивающее электричество, это чувство мгновенно заполняет собою всё внутри. Сыльги с трудом разваливается на матрасе, её грудь вздымается и падает при попытке восстановить украденное Джухён дыхание.  
— Прекрасна. — Джухён лениво целует её и мягко обнимает. Сыльги пытается положить руку между ними, но Джухён перехватывает её, переплетает их пальцы, подносит ко рту и ласково целует костяшки. — Спи.   
Сыльги пытается сопротивляться, но её веки тяжелеют. Она прикрывает глаза, и открывает их следующим утром в полном одиночестве.   
Солнце ярко освещает гостиничную комнату, а в шортах чувствуется липкость. Сыльги стонет, хватает подушку рядом с собой и прячет в ней своё лицо. Ей только что приснился неприличный сон с одной из её лучших подруг, и, что грустно, она может думать только о том, насколько горячо это было.   
Она всё ещё чувствует тягучее давление губ Джухён на своих губах, мягкое касание рук по телу, то, как её пальцы…  
— Стоп, — бормочет сама себе, напоминая, что это всё это было лишь иллюзией, хотя тело твердит об обратном.   
— Стоп что?  
Сыльги едва не кричит и в испуге кидает подушку. В дверях комнаты стоит удивленная Джухён с заинтересованным выражением лица.  
— О-онни, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Кажется, не стоило так говорить, потому что в памяти Сыльги опять всплывает сон, то, как Джухён кусала её губы и смотрела.   
_Я могу тебя поцеловать?_  
Сыльги трясёт головой, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний.  
— В смысле, как ты сюда вошла?  
Сыльги краснеет, когда Джухён входит в комнату, её тело горит всего лишь при взгляде на неё.   
— Суён дала мне ключ. — Джухён просто машет им в руке. Она поднимает брошенную ранее Сыльги подушку и кидает её обратно. Сыльги едва не стонет, когда подушка приземляется аккурат ей на ноги. — Мы с Вэнди заказали завтрак. Пошли есть.   
Сыльги сглатывает и поворачивается в сторону токийского неба за окном. Джухён замечательно выглядит, впрочем, как обычно, но в сознании Сыльги всё ещё всплывают сцены из сна, и прямо сейчас она может думать лишь о том, как прекрасно выглядела бы распластанная на кровати Джухён, пока она бы её быстро и жестко трахала.   
От этой мысли пришлось плотно сжать бёдра в попытке сопротивления накатившему жару.  
— Я... Не сильно голодна, — жар между ног становится невыносимым. — Думаю, я ещё немного посплю.  
Джухён с любопытством наклоняет голову, и Сыльги волнуется, будто та может разглядеть все те ужасные вещи, которые она представляет в своей голове, но Джухён лишь пожимает плечами, и лёгкой походкой выходит.  
— Ладно, только не забудь про репетицию после.   
Сыльги кивает, но Джухён этого уже не видит. Когда она слышит мягкий звук закрывающейся двери, Сыльги бойко отшвыривает одеяло прочь, поспешно лезет руками под шорты, прямо в скользкий жар.  
Это был всего лишь сон, напоминает себе, быстро двигаясь по кругу возле клитора, чувствительная к любому прикосновению.  
Она кончает с образом нависшей над неё Джухён и шёпотом в ухо:  
 _Сделай это для меня._  
Это был всего лишь сон.


End file.
